fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lesser Flame of Dragon Gunfire
---- Esmerelda Cade was thrilled to be home. After a hot summer spent in the archipelago of Caelum, training near active volcanoes, living off of her only talents for three months, she was excited to live in the lap of luxury for a little while, but first, she had business to attend to. She opened the door, surprised with her own strength as the door shot off its hinges and backwards into the opening hallway of Dragon Gunfire. "Sorry.." She muttered sheepishly. There were a few shouts of anger, but most were happy to see the young fire mage return from her training session. "Hey Will, Where's Aether?" She said to another one of the mages in her guild. Aether Cade, her brother and her guild master. She was constantly overshadowed by him and this time she felt as if she had a fighting chance against him. That was her agenda. Before anything else she wanted to fight. "He's over in the training room meditating," said William. "He should be delighted to see you again. Welcome back Esme." He was smiling ear to ear. He always enjoyed when one of his guild mates returned. Emse broke into a ran, leaving her suitcase at the door but bringing along a long, skinny package. "Aether!" She said, throwing herself into the training room. "I'm back, I had a great summer, I got this cool thing, and before anything else, I want to fight." She couldn't help herself, finally she would live up to her family's name. Aether was sitting in the middle of the training room. His eyes opened as his younger sister entered the room. "Esme!" exclaimed Aether upon seeing her. He ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "It's so good to see you again. Of course, the first thing you want to do is fight." Aether walked to the other side of the training room. He snapped his fingers, erected a Jutsu Shiki barrier around the room, so nothing would be damaged. "You'll get the first move." "First, Lemme show you this?" She unwrapped the package and revealed a sword with bandaging keeping the blade sealed to its sheath. "I got it off some sketchy black market dude for a hell of a price! He says that it is a demon blade containing the soul of a fire demon named Joyeuse! Wanna open it with me? He also said that it'd enhance my fire magic. I decided to wait for you to open to it." Esme beamed from ear-to-ear, she was excited to open it and wanted her brother to be there with her. Aether looked at the blade quizzically. "I'm not sure that's safe to open. Especially if it supposedly possesses a demon's soul. Don't forget the world we live in. Superstition often turns out to be true." "Fine. I'll do it some other time." Esme cracked her knuckles and her arms lit on fire. "Fire-Make: Dance of the Fireflies!" Several small orbs of fire appeared surrounding her. With a forward thrust of her hand, She sent the orbs of fire towards Aether. Once they were in range, the fireflies exploded around him. As the explosion went off, Aether inhaled, eating the flames created by them. "Fire's plasma, Esme. It's going to take a lot more than that to be able to harm me." Aether took a fighting stance, and jumped towards Esme, when he was within her striking distance, he disappeared within a flash of blue light, and reappeared behind her. "Plasma Dragon's String!" He called, aiming the wisps of plasma towards her back, attempting to restrict her movement. "Fire Wall!" A wall of flames rose behind her and severed the plasma on it's path. "Nice trick. You're not the only one who can transform!" Her body shifted, turning into flames. She travelled behind him and reappeared to send a similar attack back at her brother. Several compact beams of fire shot out of her fingertips towards his back in return. Aether whirled around, and erected a small wall of plasma, blocking her flames. The wall then transformed into a sphere, and began increasing in size. "Plasma Dragon's Electron Cannon!" He called as he blasted a large beam of plasma towards her. Instead of facing the immense ball head on, Emse did a cartwheel to the side, sending a flaming kick aimed at Aether's head after she stood. "I'm not a child anymore. Don't go easy on me! I can turn up the heat too." But as the kick made contact, Aether's head became shrouded in his Plasma Dragon's Scales, attempting to burn her skin, and pushing Esme away. "I know, but whether you're a match for me is a completely different story." Aether collected his plasma in another sphere, and jumped towards her. "Plasma Dragon's Spiraling Sphere!" All that she could do was fall to the ground to avoid the flames. She scrambled across the floor to the blade she had previously discarded. It was the only thing that would help her win. Her hand gripped the blade and she rose, letting fire surround her body. "Aether. Don't make me use this sword. Then I'll completely obliterate you." Aether placed his hand on Sekhmet. "Esme, this is a sparring session. As I said before, there is a chance that blade truly is inhabited by a demon. I wouldn't want either of us to be destroyed over something so petty." "I'm tired of you looking down on me. I'm only a year younger. Everyone treats you like you are so damn special Aether but I don't see it. You know what everyone calls me? THE LESSER FLAME. I am not less than you Aether and today I'm going to prove it." she broke the bandages on Joyeuse and drew the blade. The fire around her seems to respond to her rage, growing large and hotter in response to the sword. Fire burnt in Esme's eyes and she launched her body forward, thrusting it towards him. In a flash, Aether unsheathed his blades, coating them in his magic. "Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass!" The blades made contact, setting off a large explosion. The power struggle, was brief, but Aether was sent backwards, his feet skidding on the ground. The sword burnt out quickly, leaving Esme to deal with the explosion. Her body turned into flames at the response and she appeared on the ceiling above Aether. She pushed off and aimed her sword straight down at his left shoulder as gravity carried her downward. In another quick slash, Aether parried her strike, leaving her wide open for attack. With his fist clad in plasma, he brought it forward at alarming speed, aiming for her gut. The hit struck, sending Esme back towards the ceiling she came from. On impact she made a large dent then fell back to the ground. After a few moments, she rose back to her feet, staring him in the face. "Fire-Make: Exploding Orange." She created a small compact sphere of orange flames and threw it at his feet. The orange started to expand until it surrounded his body. Then, it exploded. Aether inhaled once again, eating the flames before they could harm him. "You always complain about being called the Lesser Flame. You always think that I believe I'm above you. But Esme, you've been stronger than me the whole time. You just font know it." Aether's hair turned blue as he activated his Dragon Force. "Plasma Dragon King's Roar!" He shouted as he blasted the immense blast of plasma from his mouth towards her. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as the flames surrounded her. She had raised her arms, which blocked the brunt of the breath but in turn, they were scorched, covered in 3rd-degree burns. Esmerelda's body trembled and her knees gave out as she fell to the ground. "Aether.. what did you do to me." Her voice was weak and unsteady. Aether swiped his hands, covering her arms in a thick layer of leaves. Their special properties allowed for accelerated healing, especially to burned skin. His Dragon Force deactivated as he ran over to Esme. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Although in the back of his mind, he knew what it was. "I shouldn't have done that!" His voice was incredibly apologetic, not like his usual demeanor of nigh emotionless. As soon as Aether came near, Esme's flaming aura sparked up, this time unlike her old orange flames, it was a deep maroon flame that engulfed her. "Stay away from me." She said sending an open palm straight towards his chest. As the flames grew, the leaves on her body were incinerated. Unprepared for the strike, Aether flew backwards and hit the opposing wall. More dazed than in pain. "I'm leaving Aether. I'm done. With you, with mom, with this guild! I am so done. Don't ask me where I'm going, I don't even know." She stood up, the intense flames swirling around her. She picked up Joyeuse and sheathed the demon blade. Aether sat where he was. He knew it would be futile trying to stop her. All he could do was lay down and accept his mistake. "You've really fucked up this time." ''a voice whispered in his ear. "First you're granddad, then your sister. Soon your mother, and then yourself."'' Category:Roleplay